


Unspoken

by SecondSilk



Category: Seachange (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-30
Updated: 2011-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max, his father, Elena. References to 2.04 Sink or Swim and previous episodes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken

Dad is old.

Max scolds himself. Of course Dad's old, he's been old since Mum died, since before. But the smell in the house almost stops Max’s breath; over-stewed tea, mould and that peculiar smell Max remembers from his grandfather’s house.

It seems the men in his family are destined to be widowers.

He glances at Elena. She waits for him to say something.

“It smells like an old man’s house.” He wants to ask her if this will happen to him after she is gone.

Perhaps she understands it anyway. She leans into him, squeezes his arm, says nothing.


End file.
